Leaf Boarding School
by Snow The Outcast
Summary: Sakura Haruno's mother has desided to send her to a boarding school for boys and girls. What happens when Sakura finds out about a Sex game thats being held in the school and Sasuke Uchiha is in the lead to win? SasuSaku ...Chapter 4's up...
1. Chapter 1

I saw the large building show up out side of my window as we drove up to it. It was close to around eight in the evening or so and my mother was the one driving the car. It was warm in the car, but I was sure it was freezing outside. It was snowing of course, and I was just now being transferred to a new school. This one however, isn't an all girl's school for once.

My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm 18. I'm about 5'7" and have short pink hair. My mother is a fashion designer and my father is a traveling business man, so I don't see him much. In the past few months and years I've been to six schools. Two were all girls' boarding schools, one was a public school, and three others were fashion schools. My mother finally gave up on making me be a fashion designer, and realized that I didn't want to have to put up with bitchy girls all the time.

My mom decided to send me to the school she went to when she was my age. It didn't look like to bad of a school really, but I was too thrilled since it was my seventh school.

The car pulled into the school drive slowly and then came to a halt as my mother pulled into a parking space and then turned off the car. I stepped out of the car, grabbing on of my bags and flipping it over my shoulder. "Welcome to Leaf Boarding School!" a lady said as she walked up to me.

"hello." I said calmly, watching as my mother began to get my bags out of the car. "My name is Tsunade, feel free to call me Sensei if you like." The women said. She had long blond hair that was put in low pig tails and looked like she was in her thirties, but I could tell that she probably was a lot older.

"Nice to meet you Sensei, are you the principal here?" I asked as I held out my hand and she shook it politely while nodding yes.

"And you must be Miss Sakura Haruno right?" I smiled kindly and nodded to her. Tsunade-sensei turned around and called to a bowl haired bow on the boarding school steps, "Lee, please come take this lady's bags." She said.

The boy saluted; "With pleasure Tsunade-sensei!" he said and quickly went and took the bags from my mother and took them to the door, but not without complimenting you first. "What a beautiful girl you are, Rock Lee is the name and I am quiet pleased to meet you!" he said while kissing your hand.

It was a little creepy for me, but I shrugged it off as him being polite, and that's what I really hope it was. We started walking to my room and my mother was talking happily to Tsunade-sensei about the old times. I guessed they new each other or something, I don't know.

"Okay now this is your room Sakura, room number 196." Lee said and kindly opened the door for me. When I opened the door there were two beds, both beds had a headstand next to it with a lamp on it and a dresser at the end of the bed.

The bed that was closest to another door looked like it was already taken since there was an open book sitting on it. "This is your bed," Tsunade-sensei said, pointing to the bed opposite of the door, "and the other one is your room mates." Tsunade-sensei looked around, "Where is that room mate of yours?"

At that moment, a boy came out of the other door and walked out to see us. He had a only a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. His hair was a spiky dark blue and his eyes matched his hair. He gave a handsome smile as he wrapped his arms around his toned chest, his body was very built.

"Well hello. Sorry I'm not properly dressed Tsunade-sensei, but I wasn't expecting any company. What can I do for you?" He asked and then switched the weight from one leg to another.

Lee sighed and nodded to the boy, "Sakura, this is your room mate." Lee said as he walked over and layed your bags on your bed. The boy walked up to me and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Sakura. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Do you have a last name?"

"Sakura Haruno, and why am I sharing a boarding room with a boy?" I asked Tsunade-sensei while shaking Sasukes hand.

My mom smiled and blushed slightly, "Well dear, I wanted you to have the same room as me when I went here. I thought it might be nice for you." She said and then I nodded to her with a smile and tolled her thank you. It really did seem a lot more suitable for me to be in the same room that she had.

When Sasuke took his hand back and then walked over to his dresser, I noticed that he had a blue bracelet on his wrist with a number written on it in pen and then I realized that Lee had one too and his was green!

My first thought was that there was something up with this school and I was a little concerned about it. I turned to my mom slightly as I heard her whispering to Tsunade-sensei, "Is the game still going on?" My mom whispered softly with a slight chuckle in her voice. I noticed Tsunade-sensei make a sarcastic groan, "Of course it is. Its about time we try and stop it, but its fairly hard to do."

I raised an eyebrow, I was a bit shocked, it sounded sexual to me, but I was really hoping I just took it the wrong way.

My mom smiled at me and said good bye and tolled me to keep in touch, then she gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. Tsunade-sensei smiled at me and took my hands, "Now Sakura, if any thing happiness or you need help with something, feel free to tell me okay?" she said with a smile. I nodded and thanked her for her kindness as she left the room as well. "Come along Lee." She said, calling for him.

"Sakura, if you ever need me my room is 132 okay?" he said and kissed my hand again. "132 got it!" I said kindly as I watched him as he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

"So I guess I will be sharing a room with you now, right Haruno?" Sasuke asked as he slipped his pants on as I walked over to my bed, still not bothering to where a shirt. Not that I really minded however, he was fairly hot. "Yes I guess so, Uchiha." I said as I sat down on my bed and started unpacking my things.

Sasuke smirked and gave you a type of player look, "Well, you should be happy now." I looked at him with an eyebrow raised and then put a hand on your hip as you watched him walk closer to you, "And why is that, Uchiha?"

"One, don't call me Uchiha." He said, now leaning over me, with one hand on either side of me, "And two," he chuckled and then stood up straight, "I was voted most popular boy in the school." He said, then went back to his bed and laid down, his hands behind his said.

"Whatever, Sasuke-_kun_." I said, making sure to roll my eyes as I began to finish unpacking. I set up my lap top on my dresser with a picture of me, my mom, and my dad next to it, along with a few school books.

I went over and sat by the window that separated our sides of the room. The window was a type of sit in window and its windows were large enough to open so that you could open the windows and get a good breeze.

I sat there and thought to myself. Mostly about how this year was going to be like, what my first day would be like, if I could make any good friends and what the hell was going on with the bracelets. It seemed so weird since even your mom knew about it and the principal didn't seem to like it very much, my mom seemed very interested in it however.

I then say the clock on my desk that read 10:56 and stretch slightly. I moved to sit on my bed and then I laid back and looked at the ceiling and then turned my head to look at Sasuke and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Uchiha, what is that bracelet for?"

* * *

**Hey everyone, its Ashlee! I have returned once more! I'm working on a new story, and this is it! To get a second chapter, i want at least 5 reviews! Enjoy!**

**-Ashlee **


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke looked at me and then chuckled and raised up his arm that had the bracelet on it, "What, this thing?" he said. I sighed and sat up annoyed, "Yes you bimbo that thing, what's it for?" Instantly, Sasuke started to laugh. I rolled my eyes then glared at him, "Okay, what's so fucking funny?"

Sasuke grinned and then smirked at me, "Listen Haruno, more then half the boys in this school have these on there wrist," He said and looked at the ceiling, continuing "the bracelets stand for a boy who is in a game that has been running in this school since before my dad went to this school. The game is to see how many girls a boy can sleep with and the number on the bracelet depends on your rating, how many girls you have slept with."

I sighed and shook my head, why are all men such perverts. I had a feeling that there was more he had to say, so I sat back and listened.

"2 points for a Goth, 4 for the Cutters, 6 points for a tomboy, 8 points for a cheerleader or prep, 10 if a girl is both a Cheerleader and a prep, 15 for lesbians, and 15 points for a new girl. I rank 93 points, I am the highest and since you are the new girl, all the boys with be making a move on you! So I would watch your back." Sasuke said, sitting back in his comfortable position on the bed.

I looked at him shocked and I had to completely think this whole boarding school thing over in my head. I'm the new girl, I'm worth most points…WHAT THE HELL!

"What about you?" I said, "I am the new girl and you are even sharing a room with me." I look at him suspiciously and nervously, "Dose that mean you are going to do something perverted when I'm trying to sleep?"

"No I'm not like that. I don't force, the girls offer, so its not up to me, its up to you." Sasuke said and I just plain rolled my eyes.

"Yes of course Sasuke, I'm going to completely offer my virginity to you!" I said as I sat back against the wall again. Sasuke looked over at me, "You are a virgin?" He said and smirked, I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, "Yes I am, and that means I don't have any fucking disease like you probably do!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Yes, I have herpes, now shut up and go to bed." He said calmly and then reached over and grabbed his book that I say before and started reading. I sighed and rolled over on my bed after turning off my light and fell asleep, wondering what I'm getting myself into by being here.

* * *

I sighed as I pretended to read my book and just continued to think to myself.

_I can't believe I got stuck with this girl, for crying out loud I got this room first. Well, I don't think I should really care, I mean…I'm the Captain of the soccer, basketball, and swimming team for crying out loud…so why dose this matter?_

I decided to give up on the book and put it on the head stand. I looked over at the sleeping Sakura and sighed, that girl was something else. She didn't seem to be attracted to me like all the other girls were, I mean, all the cheerleader and preps are obsessed with me.

I sighed and looked at my clock, it was around 2am now and I was sure I should just go to bed. Tomorrow was Friday, and I was pretty sure I'd have to baby sit Sakura all day…joy.

* * *

"Sakura…Sakura WAKE UP!" I heard someone screaming in my ear while I was still practically half asleep. "Ten more minutes." I mumbled as I moved away from his voice. "HARUNO WAKE UP!!" The voice yelled again and I instantly shot my hand up to accidentally slap the person across the face.

My eyes widened and I looked at who it was I slapped, "Oh my God I'm so sorry I didn't…" then, I began to realize it was Sasuke and I chuckled and pulled the cover over me, "Its just you, that's okay then." I said, going back to sleep.

A few minutes later I felt the weight shift on my bed and I opened my eyes slowly, I then realized that Sasuke was right in front of my face. I shot up and head butted him, causing him to fall on the floor holding his head. "Damn it, stay off my fucking bed Uchiha!" I screamed.

"What the hell! How many times am I going to get hurt this morning!" he said, holding his cheek and his forehead. He sighed heavily, "I'm getting in the fucking shower!" he said, then got up and slammed the door. "What the hell! You took one last night!" I yelled and through his book at the closed door.

I sighed; at least he's out of my fucking face.

I got out of bed and stretched. I then went over to the window and opened it ever so slightly; it was way too hot in this place. After a while, I let it close and then I walked over and turned on my computer. I smiled at the picture of my family and touched the frame, "Morning dad." I said softly.

I let my computer load as I went through my dresser and then took out a pair of green jeans, a white shirt, and a pink hoodie. I slipped them on quickly just incase Sasuke came out.

I put my hair up in a messy pony tail and then started to check my mail. I started typing a quick letter to my dad about what's been going on and about going to a new school. I didn't mention the bracelets for the fact that I just plain didn't want to know.

Sasuke finally came out of the shower around ten and I took note of his bracelet around his wrist and I sighed.

"Do you ever take that stupid thing off?" I asked him, shutting down my computer.

"Do you ever stop asking stupid questions?" He replied back.

I rolled my eyes and then went and sat on my bed and sighed bored. "What are we doing today anyway?" I said, assuming I could just go bother him. He sighed, "We're going out to Breakfast." He said.

I looked at him questionably, "How are we going to do that? Its like, 50 blocks away and its snowing."

"We'll drive there." He answered point blank. After a few minutes, we headed out to the parking lot and then to the garage for bikes. He chuckled as he went and stood by a blue motorcycle with blue flames on it, "We'll take this!" He said proudly.

"Is this really yours?" I asked as I looked the bike over, it was a good shaped bike and it seemed like an easy ride, though we were going to freeze to death probably.

Sasuke put his helmet on and handed me one, then tolled me to get on. I jumped on the back and put the helmet on tight. "Hold on time Haruno." He said.

I wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could and just as soon, he took off as fast as he could down the street.

* * *

**Chapter Two! - WOOT!**

**Anyway, five reviews for a new chapter.**

**last chapter had seven so i know you guys can do it!**

**-Ashlee **


	3. Chapter 3

The air was freezing as it hit me through my thin sweater. I was shivering and I was sure Sasuke was too because he was also wearing a thin sweater but he was also wearing a leather jacket over the sweater, so he was probably warming then I was. We drove for around thirty minutes and came into a shopping square.

We went and parked in the middle of the shopping square and I jumped off the back as he turned off the motorcycle. I took off my helmet and get it on the back of the bike and watched him take his off and then sake his head so he wouldn't have helmet hair.

I looked around and then Sasuke spoke up, "Well here we are." He said. I saw that it wasn't just for shopping; there were food places, and even an arcade and a movie place.

I sighed, "Alright pretty boy, where is this breakfast place of yours?" I said, looking around. Sasuke smirked and took my wrist and pulled me over to the side walk and then let go of my wrist and started walking in front of me. I walked fallowing him while looking around again.

It seemed like there were a lot of boys that went to my boarding school, though I only know that because of those stupid bracelets.

Sasuke lead me into a restaurant that reminded me a lot of Eat n Park. I sighed and fallowed him and the waitress to the table. I sat on the opposite side of him at the table. As the waitress set the menus down in front of us with our sliver ware and napkins, she asked us what we will have to drink.

"I'll have some pink lemonade." I said, opening my menu then to look for what I should have for a late breakfast.

Sasuke coughed and said, "I'll have a cup of coffee, no cream."

The waitress nodded as she wrote down our orders then disappeared into the kitchen. I looked up at Sasuke over my menu and saw him looking at me, studying me.

"What?"

Sauske chuckled, "You really like pink don't you?" I raised an eyebrow, "I'm a girl, I'm aloud to like pink." I said. I then looked him up and down. He was wearing a blue sweater with a white-blue shirt over it and a pair of baggy blue jeans. "You like blue." I said point blank as I went back to looking for something to eat.

All I heard from then was him make a sort of "hmph" sound and that was the last of that.

* * *

"Uchiha." A voice came from behind Sasuke a few minutes after we had ordered our food. Sasuke didn't even look over his shoulder as he sipped his coffee, "Uzumaki." He said. This boy had longer hair then Sasuke and was blond and his eyes were blue. He had these weird strip markings on his face.

"So, taking your new girl out for breakfast are we? Trying to win her over like you did with Ino and the other girls?" the blond said, looking over at me and winking. I wanted to get up and smack that boy.

"No, he's not." I said, watching as the two boys then began to have a sort of glaring contest. It was funny and cute, in a weird sort of way. But I couldn't tell if the two were best friends, or arch enemies, or maybe even both.

The blond looked over at me after a minute and reached out his hand, "Naruto Uzumaki, room number 146, nice to meet you." He said. I reached out and shook his head, "Sakura Haruno, room mate with Sasuke." I replied, taking my hand back and sipping my pink lemonade.

After a few more minutes of listening to the boys talk to each other, and the waitress bringing our food, Naruto stretched and yawned. "Well, I'll leave you two love birds alone." And with that, he set money on his table and left.

The Naruto boy didn't seem like someone Sasuke would talk to, or even acknowledge for that matter. So, in the middle of eating my waffle and Sasuke eating some of his eggs, I spoke up, "Why…or how do you know that kid?" I said, taking another bite of food.

Sasuke shrugged, "Uzumaki is kind of like my right hand man on the soccer team and he some how ends up finding me where ever I am. I think he's stalking me." He said, sipping a new warm cup of coffee, "He's ranked number 4 in the contest." He said.

I rolled my eyes, "That contest is like everything to you. Don't your parents, or even the girl's care?" I said, a little out raged at how the parents didn't handle it at all.

Sasuke smirked, "I don't have parents, neither dose a few other kids at this school. The girls here don't talk to there parents much either. As far as I see it, you are the only one who really sees there parents."

"Parent," I said, "I never see my dad. He's a business man, so he's never home." I ate the rest of my waffle and then started munching on my toast.

"So you play soccer? What else do you play?" I said, trying to make conversation.

"Soccer, basketball, and swimming team; I'm the captain of all three." Sasuke said, putting down his coffee and eating some of his eggs again. "You?"

"I really can only play Tennis and Soccer. But at all the schools I've been too they didn't want me on there team." I said, and then giggled slightly, "I sort of figured someone like you would be the captain. Bet the guys that are your right hands are real envious huh?" I said sarcastically.

He smirked, "Yep of course, Naruto, Gaara and Kiba are really pissed."

"Kiba and Gaara?" I said, confused.

He looked up at me, "Oh that's right, you don't know any of the guys."

A few minutes pasted by as we both sat in silence and finished our food. After leaving the restaurant, we headed to the arcade.

* * *

"So, what did you bring me here for?" I said, looking around the buzzing building, game sounds playing everywhere.

"Well we have till about four or so to mess around and its only about noon now, so we got four hours to blow." He shrugged, "thought it be fun to blow off the time here instead of in the boring school."

I nodded to him as we headed over to a token machine a slipped five bucks into it, getting more or less twenty tokens. Sasuke did the same as I began to wander around looking for a game to play.

I headed over to the basketball hoops first and started taking shots.

I made about 6 out of 10 baskets, so I was very proud. Then, I heard the dig and the game voice say "Select Number Of Players". I looked over and say Sasuke smiling at me slightly, "Lets see what you got." He said, watching as the balls fell to meet us and the voice counted down from one to three then GO.

It was a big laugh to be basically playing basketball with the star player at the school but it was funny that I got one more then him. My score was 17 out of 20 and his was 16 out of 20. He said that it was only because he dropped the ball. I think he just doesn't want to admit he just lost to a girl.

We played basketball for about a half an hour and sad to say that I ended up loosing by three points all together.

It was going on one thirty and I was now at the bar type thing getting drinks then walked over and sat down by him at a table.

"So," I said, sipping at my new glass of lemonade, this time it was normal lemonade. "What do you want to do now?"

Sasuke sat quiet for a minute, contemplating as he sipped at his Coca Cola then looked up and smirked at me, "Ever play DDR before?"

I laughed, "Dance Dance Revolution? Of course I have!" I said. He then took me over to a DDR machine and then put in two tokens as he stepped up onto the first dance block and I stepped up onto the second.

He let me select the song, so I chose a Spanish song that I memorized on DDR. He looked over at me and smirked, "Ready to loose New Girl?" He said. I through my straw at him, "Oh shush!" and with that we began to play.

The first three rounds I won until he put a song on that I never did before and lost those three rounds. So we were then tied three to three and we had a little girl choose the tie breaker song for us.

Turns out, it was a song called "Butterfly" and since I new that song, I won the game.

I jumped up and cheered, laughing as he walked over to the bar and ordered me my prize. I got my medium pepperoni pizza that he bought and went and sat down at a table.

Sasuke glared at me, "You cheated." He said, setting his head on his hands.

"No I didn't, you just suck!" I said, eating my pizza.

He sighed, "You're a sore winner."

"And you're a sore looser."

Just to be nice, I ended up letting Sasuke eat half the pizza and the rest I ate. It was three forty now and so we headed out of the arcade. I stretched as I was hit by the outside cold air and shivered, pulling my helmet on.

"Cold?" Sasuke said.

I nodded, "I didn't think it was this cold." Sasuke laughed and raised an eyebrow, "Well what did you think? Its SNOWING out here!" he laughed and started up his motorcycle. I jumped on the back and once again held on tight as he drove out of the parking lot and flew down the street to the school.

* * *

I flopped down on my bed and stretched, pulling the covers over me, they were really really warm. I smiled and yawned, then looked over at Sasuke as he rummaged through his drower. I then say him take out a pair of blue and black swimming truncks! 

"Okay, crazy boy, aren't you the one who just said it was snowing outside?" I said, fake shivering under my covers.

He looked over at me and rolled his eyes. "The school has an in door pool. Come on and get your baithing soot on, I'm taking you swimming with me and the guys." He said, taking off his shirt.

I sat up and looked at him, "Why are you taking me?"

"I don't trust you women. I don't know if you are going to go through my stuff or make the room all pink and girly or something. So you're coming with me." And with that, he walked into the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out my pink bikini with cherry blossoms on it and my light pink cover up and pulled it on. I took my hair out of the pony tail and put my pink hair band in my hair.

I got out my towel and slipped on my sandals then sat on my bed and waited for Sasuke to come out.

After a few minutes, the bathroom door opened.

I looked up and my eyes widened. Sasuke's body wasn't as tan as I thought it was, but his stomach was just as toned as I thought and so were his legs. He had a black towel flung over his shoulder as he looked at me.

"Ready?" he said, looking me over.

I nodded and then chuckled, "All right lets think about this. One girl and a bunch of boys…this just can't end well."

I shook my head as we walked out of the dorm room and Sasuke closed the door with a click.

* * *

**This is Chapter 3. Its amazing to me how many people really like this story. I think i'm actually proud of myself.**

**Anyway, i want...oh...5 more reviews for a new chapter. Hope everyone likes this one. Please comment and give sugestions.**

**-Ashlee **


	4. Chapter 4

It was truly amazing how big this school really was.

We walked back so many doors that I lost count after about two hundred or so. I saw some adults and I assumed they must be the teachers. I'll be meeting them soon enough, I'm sure.

As we turned the corner after the court yard, we ran right into Tsunade-sensei and I smack on hit her and my face went straight to her boobs. I squeaked and stepped back, an acquired blush across my face, "Tsunade-sensei! I'm so sorry please forgive me!"

I said, bowing my head to her slightly. Tsunade-sensei just laughed, "No worries Sakura!" she said, then turned and nodded at Sasuke. "So, you guys heading to the pool? I was tolled your friends are there Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah. I'm taking Sakura to meet the gang, I don't really trust her alone in my-"

"Our room," I cut in "He thinks I'm going to make it all girly and what not." I said, rolling my eyes and putting my hand on my hip.

"Well, have fun you two okay? And keep an eye on yourself Sakura, okay?" Tsunade-sensei said, and then continued to walk down the hall.

I looked at Sasuke and he just started walking forward again, heading towards the pool. It was warm in the school, I was very grateful. I stretched and yawned as he jumped into the elevator. I had to listen to by elevator music all the way there and then as the door opened I was hit with the strong smell of chlorine.

When we walked into the pool, I was stunned. Attached to the pool was two different sized diving boards, three different sized slides, and un attached was a Jacuzzi and five showers.

I looked around and say six boys. There was a boy lying on a towel looking half asleep; that boy had black hair that was up in a high pony tail. There was another boy reading a book on a lawn chair; this boy had very long black hair and a cross like tattoo on his forehead and grey eyes. Naruto was sitting in the Jacuzzi. And three boys and a dog were in the pool. One boy, the one with the dog, had brown spiky hair and red marks on his face and brown eyes. Another boy was fairly large with brown hair and you couldn't really see his eyes. And the last one had short red hair and greenish grey eyes.

I waved to them slightly and Naruto was the only one to wave back. "Hey Sakura!" Naruto said, jumping out of the Jacuzzi. All eyes were then on me and I blushed slightly, "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno; I'm Sasuke's new room mate." I said slowly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and then took my towel and laid it on the near by table. Naruto came over to me and took my hand, "Come one Sakura, I'll introduce you to everyone!" He said with a smile.

He took me over to the sleeping boy first and he kicked his chair, "Wake up Nara!" He screamed.

The boy jumped and then fell off the lounge chair and glared at Naruto, "You Idiot! How more troublesome can you be?" He said, climbing back onto the chair after stretching and then yawning.

Naruto grinned, "Shikamaru, this is Sakura Haruno. She's the new girl I've been talking about." Shikamaru looked at me then gave me a kind smile, "Nice to meet you Sakura, good luck with Uchiha over there." I giggled and tolled him thanks.

Then, Naruto walked me over to the boy that was reading the book and was now watching me. "Neji Hyuuga," He said, "I'm rooming with Lee, I'm sure you know who he is." I nodded, "Yep."

I went over to the pool and sat on the edge, and watched while Naruto began to introduce me to the rest of the boys. Kiba was the boy with the dog whose name was Akamaru, Gaara was the boy who was sitting on the stairs with red hair, and Chouji was the larger boy.

Gaara didn't say much, but he caught my attention pretty well. I smiled at him and waved slightly, but he didn't move, he just looked away and went back to watching the boys. Naruto quickly joined in when they ended up playing volley ball together.

I decided to ask some questions to find out things about them, "Hey Kiba?" I said. Kiba then looked at me, "Yeah?" I smiled, "Sasuke tells me you're his right hand man in a sport, what sport is it?" Kiba gave me a questioning look and then smirked, "Basketball. But don't let him fool you Sakura, he isn't as good as he says he is, trust me." I giggled at that.

"Shut up Kiba!" I here Sasuke's voice come from a few feet away. I looked over and he was apparently talking to Neji at the time about the book he was reading.

I looked over at Gaara who was sitting at my right about a foot or so away, "So, you must be on the swimming team with him, right?" I said. He just looked over at me and then after a few seconds, he nodded.

I smiled and leaned back, looking at the ceiling, "It must be nice; to be able to play sports and work with a team, I mean." I said, then smiled and sat back up after a few seconds. "I've never been on a team before." I said, "None of the coaches wanted me for some reason."

After a few moments of silence and Gaara staring at me, he spoke up, "Why not going a team here? You got to be good at atleast one sport." I smiled at that and then thanked him.

"You know, that's a good idea. I'll ask the Physical Education coach when school starts up." I said with a smile. Then, I heard the door open again. I turned around and saw two girls walk in. Both girls were blond. One had one high pony tail that was longer then the other girls and she had green blue eyes. The second girl had for ponytails and had purplish eyes.

"Hey Ino, hey Temari!" Shikamaru said, leaning back in his chair again after waving to them, putting his hands back behind his head. I looked at the other girls again. Both were wearing matching swim suits but the green eyed girls were purple and the other girls were blue purple.

The girls walked over to me and the purple one leaned down and smiled, "Hello. My name is Ino Yamanaka, and this is Temari. What's your name?" She said. I smiled, "I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Oh, so you're the one sharing the room with Sasuke?" Temari said, taking Ino's towel and setting it on a chair. I nodded to both of them, "Yes, I am."

"You must feel really lucky! I'd do anything to have a room with him!" Ino said, looking over at Sasuke and wincing at him. Sasuke looked disgusted and quickly continued to walk over to the Jacuzzi with Neji.

I laughed, "Hey, you want to trade room's girl? I wouldn't mind one bit." I said, looking over at Sasuke and sticking out my tongue at him. I got a bird in return, making me laugh more.

Ino laughed with me, "Nah that's alright, Temari would kill me since I basically have half her stuff and she's trying to win it all back." She smiled at me, "Playing cards is so much fun."

I laughed. I was glad to finally meet a few girls, because now I didn't feel so uncomfortable. I watched as Temari walked over and sat next to Gaara and ruffled up his hair.

"Their siblings," Ino said as she sound down next to me, I guess I was staring or something. "Temari is the oldest and then there's a brother between her and Gaara." She stated, taking off her purple cover up and then slowly getting into the pool.

"Gaara doesn't talk much, why is that?" I asked, standing up. I really didn't want to get wet, since I was going to have to take a shower when I got back to the dorm anyway.

Ino shrugged, "No one knows."

I sighed and then walked over the sit in a chair next to Shikamaru. I sighed as I laid my towel down and then laid down myself. Shikamaru looked over at me, "Why the long face?" he asked, looking from me then back to the ceiling. I looked up at the ceiling as well and noticed that you could see the clouds.

I sighed once more and let myself relax, "New school, new people. Its weird, I make all these new friends in just one day. Are there more of you?" I said, letting myself relax. Shikamaru didn't seem like the type to be mean like Sasuke.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Yeah, there's a few more, nothing to worry about though. I mean, the more the merrier right?" He sighed, "Better to have more then enough friends then to have none at all."

I smiled and looked over at him, "Nicely said."

"Thanks."

"No problem." I replied.

I was actually very happy now and just calm. I realized this was my first time getting actually friends. At all my other schools, I had maybe one or two friends, but here I had a large group that I guess considered me there own now. It was nice. Family, Friends, what more could one girl truly ask for? Well…besides a boyfriend anyway.

After a few minutes, I began to realize that I didn't know if these boys were in on the game. I figured that Shikamaru probably wouldn't lie to me, so I turned my head to face him again.

"Hey Shikamaru, out of all the boys in this room; how many of them are involved in that game?" I said, a little concern in my voice.

Shikamaru sat quiet for a second and I was about to say his name to see if he fell asleep or not when he opened his mouth to answer me.

"All of us our in on it; every boy in the school is, we don't have much of a choice. In order in our little group of who's winning to who's loosing in this room is: Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Me, and then Chouji." He said, honesty in his voice.

I sighed and stood up, walking over to the pool. Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, Ino, and Chouji were all playing with a ball, Gaara and Temari were talking on the steps, Neji was sitting in the Jacuzzi with Shikamaru going to join him, but I couldn't find Sasuke.

"Why is it I don't feel safe now?" I mumbled to myself.

"Good, you shouldn't feel safe." Sasukes voice whispered in my ear and with that, his arms were wrapped tight over mind so I couldn't escape.

"Damn it Sasuke what are you doing!?" I yelled, wiggling as he dragged me over to the pool, trying to get free from the evil bastard. Then, I realized what he was going to do.

"Oh don't you fucking dare Uchiha!" I screamed. Sasuke just laughed, "I advice you to take a deep breath."

Then, with a quick jump and a loud scream, me and Sasuke both hit the water. I was engulfed with water and couldn't see past my own nose. A few seconds past and Sasuke let go of me and then I busted to the surface for air. I coughed, since I had swallowed a lot of water.

I heard laughing around me, and I heard Ino yelling at the boys for laughing. I quickly swam over to the steps of the pool and then ran out of the pool, grabbing my towel.

I ran through the hall to my dorm room practically blinded by my own tears.

* * *

**Yo! Hey Guys! Well, i tried my hardest to get this story in asap and i kind feel rushed. This chapter had exactly 16 reviews! Thanks so much you guys! Dose anyone think you can beat that? If i can get more than 16 reviews, the next chapter will be atleast 3000 words! Alright? Good luck and i hope you liked the story!**

**-Ashlee **


End file.
